The Strongest Hybrid
by TheMentalDilemma
Summary: Raizel never fought Mazuka. Because the Union captured him first. Now it's time to see what the results of this change are. Franky/Rai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse, Son Je-Ho does. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this and instead i'd be working on the next awesome chapter!

Now introducing...The Strongest Hybrid.

Slowly gaining consciousness, Raizel became aware of the sound's of fighting. How strange, he hadn't ever heard that sound so why did it sound so familiar?

Knowing that his mind wouldn't provide an answer, Raizel tried to go back to sleep. That is, until strong warm hands lifted him from his bed. He bonelessly watched as the blonde-haired man adjusted him so that he was comfortably lying in one of his arms before the man ran back towards the hallway.

Raizels eye's widened when he saw just how many pain bringers there were out their. Scared, Raizel weakly gripped the chest of the mystery man and whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

And then they were off, moving so fast that Raizel was surprised that he could keep up with what was going on. His...Savior blew threw the pain bringers. Killing them with such precision that it was obvious that he was experienced in doing it.

Suddenly realizing something, Raizel focused on the thought through the haze that was his mind. Why was his savoir helping him? Did this guy want to hurt him to? No. He was being too gentle right now to imply that he wanted to hurt him. Then why?

Forcing himself to move enough so that he could see his savior's face, he gasped. There was something familiar about this man. Maybe he was someone he knew a long time ago? He couldn't remember his life very well from before the cylinder tube. So maybe he had once known this man? That was probably the most probable answer.

Raizel found himself drifting off in the his saviors warm caring arms. Mentally exhausted from the strain of simply thinking through the drugs.

Gradually becoming aware of his surroundings, Raizel just laid there. Eye's closed. Something had happened yesterday. A-a man? Yeah, a blonde haired man had come. And that man looked...Familiar. Yeah that was it. So familiar that Raizel had trusted him. Now to see if that trust was well placed. Focusing on opening his eye's, Raizel saw a...fan? So he wasn't in his lab room anymore. No. he was in a comfy bed in a homey looking room.

Suddenly Raizel realized something. He had remembered yesterday almost perfectly! With the drugs in his system, he couldn't remember the last time he had been able to do that. Was it because of his savior that he could actually remember? For what might of been the next couple of hours Raizel laid there marveling on how much better his mind was working then it had yesterday and maybe the day before.

Jumping as much as he could when Raizel felt someone's hand on his forehead, Raizel looked up into captivating blue eyes framed in blonde hair. His savior. "How do you feel my lord?" 'My lord?' What did he mean by that? "Waaa...What do oo m-mean by my lo-ord?" Seeming to understand what he was trying to say, Frankenstein looked worried.

"Could you tell me what you remember from before you were in that horrible place?" Focusing really hard. Raizel focused on the shady memories that he usually avoided because of the migraines that came with them.

"Sad...A...Fraaan-Franken...Wha-what's a Nob-Noble-ess?" Seemingly relieved about something. His savior grabbed a sketchbook and started explaining.

"Nobles are nearly immortal beings that guard humans. A Noblesse makes sure that the weak are protected. Does that make sense?" Nodding as much as he could, Raizel asked his next question.

"Who's Fran-Frankenstein?" His savior's eye's widened before he responded. "I am." Raizel's eye's widened before he quirked his mouth into a little smile. "I-i think that I re-remember you." Smiling softly, Frankenstein got up. No! He didn't want Frankenstein to leave him! "St-stay."

Stopping, Frankenstein turned back to him. "I am only going to get you some food. I will be right back." Raizel didn't like the idea of that. He needed to have Frankenstein with him. He didn't want to forget him.

"Stay." Seeming to accept the outright order, Frankenstein sat on one of the chair's in the room. For a little bit Raizel was content with Frankenstein simply sitting in his sight. However, soon he remembered the man's warmth and craved more.

"Slee-sleep with me…?" Surprised, Frankenstein hesitated. Had he asked something he shouldn't have? All he wanted was to feel his Frankenstein holding him again.

His fears were unnecessary. For Frankenstein smiled slightly and lay down next to him, lightly draping an arm over him. Feeling more safe then he could ever remember feeling. Raizel succumbed to sleep.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel." he was standing in a large mansion looking out a window. Behind him was Frankenstein, his new butler. "Frankenstein." Looking on from what he guessed was this Raizels right, Raizel suddenly realized what this was.

It was a memory! So before he had awoken in that lab he had lived in a mansion, and was respected by people too. Rajak and Gejutel. What strange names.

Seeing that this memory was over, he mentally moved in the direction that Gejutel had gone. Suddenly there was a whole other scene, and another.

As he traveled from one memory to the next, he learned. He learned of his friend Muzaka, his position as the Noblesse, the lord, forming a contract with Frankenstein and oh so much more.

It seemed to last for hours. Memory after memory, scene after scene. Until he finally remembered who he truly was. His purpose. Once he did everything stopped. Before him and everywhere around him was light. Not bright enough to be blinding or uncomfortable. Just enough to feel at peace.

Just enough to prepare him for the responsibilities he will awaken with.

Sighing, Raizel opened his eyes to see Frankenstein cuddled up beside him. Smiling softly down at Frankenstein, he decided to relax until Frankenstein awoke. He was almost healed mentally, but his body was still in less than functional condition.

He would need Frankenstein's help for awhile until he got better. Feeling Frankenstein shift as he awoke, Raizel looked towards him. "Frankenstein. I'm thirsty." Immediately awake, Frankenstein quickly got out of bed and came back a few minutes later with a warm drink he'd never seen before.

Making sure to properly prop him up, Frankenstein poured a small amount of the strange drink into his mouth. It tasted...Very good. Letting Frankenstein hold the drink, Raizel savored the taste with every sip.

"Have you remembered any more?" Waiting to swallow his last sip, Raizel answered. "Yes. I have remembered who I am. Thank you for giving me access to your mind to do that." Frankenstein's face wavered between relieved and petulant that he had been caught. "Thank you for the compliment, master. Would you like to get up?" Nodding mutely, Raizel let Frankenstein lift him to his feet.

"We are currently hiding in the human world until you recover. Lukedonia is currently unsafe and I would prefer if you alowed us to stay here for the time being…" Raizel had already gathered that much so he turned his attention to a much more pressing problem. "Frankenstein." Frankenstein obviously did not notice how serious he was because his expression had morphed into that of anticipating expectancy.

"Yes? My lord."

"You must take me down to the lab immediately." His expectancy was instantly replaced by well hidden worry. He wouldn't have even noticed the change in emotion without their link. "Of course. Right away my lord." As Frankenstein carried him to the lab he frowned. If what his instincts were telling him were true, then this would not end pretty. Because his instincts were screaming that they felt werewolf energy. Inside his soul.


	2. The Strongest Hybrid: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse, Son Je-Ho does. If I did then I would make Raizel just a little less likely to end up dieing.

A special thanks to Cold April for reviewing. Though I may want to warn you that I intend to only make Raizel weak while he's healing from the injuries he got as an experiment. After that I intend to try to slowly increase his power to above what it was in the Manwha. Though I hope this doesn't change your opinion of my fanfic.

"Strange...Very strange. It appears that the organization replaced certain parts of your heart with that of a werewolf." Raizel simply nodded from his position on the couch. He had already known that much.

"What will its effects be?" Frankenstein clicked a few more buttons on the device before answering. "The main problem is that you won't be able to be a pure-blood Noble, and of course the Union. Positive being that you will no longer use up your life force when you draw on your power. Instead you will be using the same reserves that a werewolf uses. Just expanded to hold in your energy."

Raizel sipped his coffee as he contemplated this new predicament. He new that his power was stronger than it had ever been before, but Frankenstein was right. The nobles would be much more weary of him now that he wasn't even a noble. That wasn't even mentioning the Union and their interests in him. They had gone so far as to capture him a first time,Who knows what they'd do to get him now.

That wasn't the most pressing problem though. This problem was both more serious and less about precarious matters. "Frankenstein. When I was at that school one of the humans gave me some food." Frankenstein started when he realized that he hadn't given him a lunch.

"They called it ramen." Now Frankenstein looked horribly ashamed that he had left him to such a fate. Witch didn't make any since. Ramen was delicious.

"I would like some more." Frankenstein almost face planted before taking a moment to regain his composure. "...Yes master. I'll um, go get the ingredients right now."

At that Raizel perked up hopefully. "You can make ramen?" Frankenstein sweat-dropped before hurriedly excusing himself to go get ingredients.

Did that mean he could or not?

While waiting for Frankenstein to return Raizel looked through a bookshelf. Latest Inventions, Governments Compared, gaming...Wait, what does that mean? Pulling out the small blue book, Raizel flipped to the middle of the book. Scanning through it, Raizel quickly found himself horrified. What type of game was this! If you lost you were mercilessly killed. How horrible.

Suddenly Raizel frowned. Just thinking about the killing toll this would have probably had on humanity so far made him want to destroy every 'computer'. Whatever that was.

"I'm back. Just give me one moment to get the noodles cooking…"

Before Frankenstein could finish his sentence, Raizel urgently called him over.

"Yes my lord?" Raizel looked at him with an angry expression. "How do I destroy all the things known as 'computers'?"

Frankenstein just looked confused. "Why would you want to destroy all computers?"

Raizel's expression showed absolute shock. "Why would you want those killing machines to exist?!"

That was when Frankenstein noticed the little blue book lying innocently in Raizel's lap. His face suddenly sparked with understanding as he turned to face Raizel."When someone dies in the game they are unharmed off the computer. It's like faking a death. Nothing truly happens to the one who dies in the game."

Raizel blinked once, then twice. Expression showing that he was trying to comprehend such a thing happening. Which he probably couldn't because he'd never truly been introduced to the amazing thing called a computer.

After they had Ramen, both headed back down to the lab so Frankenstein could introduce Raizel to his first 'd stayed there for about an hour learning about computers before Frankenstein sent Raizel to bed so he could be ready in the morning. Raizel knew that he really just wanted to end the hours of repeatedly explaining the different keys. Plus he had financial work to do. Well this was more important than that.

"Frankenstein." Turning to face him, Frankenstein asked what was wrong.

"I want you to sleep with me."

He could sleep alone if he wanted to, but that wasn't the case. The memories of being a scared lab experiment were much fresher then his past ones- at least the last day- and he simply didn't want to be alone.

Frankenstein was motionless for a moment before accepting. Leading him to his bedroom. Taking measured steps as if he was aggravated. Curious, Raizel connected with his mind. Oh. Frankenstein was attracted to him. Well that was weird...Maybe asking him to sleep with him had been a bad idea.

As Raizel slipped into bed with his contractor, he mentally took back the idea of this being a bad didn't feel any romantic attraction between him and Frankenstein, but he did like the company.

Slowly drifting off, he idly decided that he wanted to sleep next to Frankenstein like every night. Because no night before this had been quite so comfortable and warm. Or had the sound of soft breathing that without fail, lulled him into a deep dreamless sleep.

Waking up to the feeling of the bed shifting, Raizel elegantly got up. Or at least he attempted to. Instead he found himself toppling to the ground because his legs wouldn't hold him. he had forgotten how different he was physically compared to how he was energy wise.

There was a big difference.

"Master! are you alright?!"

Scrambling back to his feat as swiftly as he could, Raizel nodded stiffly. He really was OK. It just bruised his pride to realize how little he had actually improved since Frankenstein had rescued him. Frankenstein seemed relieved as he led him to the dressing room that had been prepared for him. Consisting of multiple duplicates of one outfit. Not perfect duplicates though, some had a certain texture or subtle tint he had to choose from.

"I'll go prepare breakfast my lord. Fresh eggs with bacon and tea on the side. Would you be fine with that?" No, that was not fine. He appreciated Frankenstein's consideration of his current health, but he wanted ramen.

"I want ramen on the side." Frankenstein's only reaction was a mental flicker of worry over the effects ramen would have on his health. That wasn't acceptable.

"I will be fine. There is no need to worry for me."

Even though that didn't reassure Frankenstein, he got to work on making the breakfast. Leaving Raizel to figure out which outfit he would wear today. Raizel envied Frankenstein for getting the easier task, Picking out clothes was so hard…

A little more than twenty minutes later they sat at the table. Raizel dressed for the day and both delicately eating their rather large breakfast.

"How do you like the school?" Frankenstein asked in a casual voice that carefully hid his true emotions. Like really, why did Frankenstein want to hide the fact that he had made the school for him? It wasn't like he had told him not to do so. He understood that Frankenstein cared for him, but he wouldn't think any less of Frankenstein if he revealed why he had built the school. Maybe that was it. Maybe Frankenstein didn't want to be acknowledged for his caring and thoughtfulness. He just cared that much.

"It is a suitable place for me to recover." Frankenstein seemed to understand what he meant if the satisfaction coming off him was any indication. "That's good. How are the kids there?"

Raizel thought of an answer as he chewed on some egg. The kids there were nice in a friendly sort of way. Much better then the faked smiles he got from most that knew he was the noblesse. "The are fine."

Frankenstein radiated his happiness as he did the dishes and they went to the school. Glad that he found his school to his liking.

Mid-way through class Raizel stopped simply absorbing all there was to see outside the window and focused in on a single spot. Two advanced humans had just pulled into the parking lot.

There was a dark haired women who had a knee length ponytail, and a determined expression on her face. To her right was a man with grey hair and a short black beard Whose expression was much more collected and serious. Sangeen and Na Yonsu according to their thoughts.

After sending a warning to Frankenstein, Raizel turned back to the lecture on how some letters that were supposedly numbers could be made into numbers. It may have been interesting to watch but it certainly made no sense.


	3. Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse, Son Je-Ho does.

* * *

"They want to observe Shin-Woo and Ik-Han for their organization."

Frankenstein simply nodded. "I had suspected something along those lines. I put the girl as teacher of your math class and the other in P.E. Is that alright with you, master?"

Raizel suppressed an affectionate sigh at Frankenstein's last words. Even after all this time he wasn't used to such questions and it… felt quite pleasant in an exasperating sort of way. "I have full faith in your decisions."

And he did.

At this Frankenstein looked relieved before straightening back up and letting a determined glint entered his sky blue eyes. Uh-oh.

"Master, I think that we should start working on your werewolf powers now that it seems trouble may be brewing. I know you are not yet fully healed, but working on your werewolf abilities should increase your healing rate significantly."

He should have known that Frankenstein would bring up that topic the second he was in any sort of danger. Even if that danger was only a prediction of what was to come.

Knowing that-though he would obey-Frankenstein would be disappointed if he immediately said no, he paused. It wasn't an unreasonable request, but he didn't want that power. It would be selfish of him to wildly seek more power when what he currently had was plenty enough.

Knowing that the other would better understand if he explained telepathically, Raizel mentally sent his thoughts and feelings on that topic over to Frankenstein.

Frankensteins eyes hardened at his excuse. And before Raizel could take back what he had said, Frankenstein sent something between an order and a plea to him through their mental link.

'Quite! Please, just listen to me!'

Seeing how desperate Frankensteins mind seemed, Raizel didn't object.

"You are not being shelfish in any way. The simple fact that you considered being shelfish proves the opposite. And you already have this power. It would simply be foolish to not master your new abiliteis! If you don't then you leave yourself open to attack from your enemeis."

Raizel was stunned. Was he truly being selfish by not mastering his new abiliteis?

Doubtful of himself, Raizel lightly scanned Frankensteins mind for a better answer to his unspoken question.

Hopefulness. Worry. Love...

Immediately Raizel pulled out, deciding to ignore that last one he wasn't supposed to feel. He would do whatever stupid training Frankenstein made up. The conviction Frankenstein had in the nessessity of this training was astounding. How could he say no to Frankenstein when he was like this? Such an act would be cruel of him.

"I trust your decision, let us start my training tomorrow after school."

Frankenstein's mental waves of gratitude and affection were well worth the minimal sacrifices he would make in this training. Not to mention that training with Frankenstein actually sounded kind of nice. Nice in a way that made his stomach flutter with soft butterfly wing's.

"Yes my lord." Frankenstein intoned with a small fond smile of relief lifting the edges of his lips. A smile that he greatly appreciated.

Mentally Raizel frowned at his developing feelings. The training may not be an act of selfishness, but this surely was. He was confused on how he should react to these new emotions.

He was the noblesse, he couldn't afford to allow himself to acquire any form of permanent companion or partner since he may one day be tasked with killing that person. Frankenstein didn't fall into that category though. Being his contractor meant that Frankenstein couldn't intentionally hurt him. And they had been together long enough to where Frankenstein knew that to harm an innocent human was like a pierce to his heart.

So perhaps it was okay to feel such feelings for Frankenstein. They knew each other enough to care for the other, they were already willingly bound by blood, and Frankenstein liked him to.

Yeah. Perhaps an idea such as this wasn't quite as improbable as he had first thought.

Mind made up, Raizel convinced Frankenstein to carry him to their now shared bed and once again sleep with him.

He should have known that the next day wouldn't have gone as smoothly as he had imagined. Especially since he was having a date- werewolf lessen not date, by no means date.-Today. He and Frankenstein didn't even make it to the end of school before getting into trouble.

Five new people moved into the area around where he now lived.

Normally neither he nor Frankenstein would have had a problem with that. Unless the five were high ranking agents of the Union.

He discovered them as he mostly ignored, but still scanned the minds of those around him. What really stuck out to him was the fact that he couldn't read their minds. So, believing that it was some new invention like an 'Iphone', Raizel did what he always did in this sort of situation. He asked Frankenstein about it.

Frankenstein had only had to glance at the quintet before a surge of fiery hatred slammed into him from their mental link. The hatred was so powerful that Raizel couldn't help but to take a tiny step back in shock.

His reaction must have been felt by Frankenstein through their link because all of the dark emotions instantly subsided and were replaced by concern for him. "Sorry my lord. Let's get home so I can explain those people to you in a more secure environment." Raizel gave no arguments and instead simply followed his companion to their house.

"Here's the tea my lord. Now on to those men you asked about earlier. They were most likely high class members of the Union. I'm afraid that this could cause many unwanted problems so we should probably either move or stay extremely discrete."

Raizel frowned at what he could tell Frankenstein was thinking. If they were caught then their position was uncovered. And if they 'got rid of' them, they were just as revealed to said organization. There really wasn't anything to do but either move or simply avoid them.

Tired of Frankenstein becoming more and more concerned over the situation, Raizel placed his hand over Frankensteins. "Don't worry. I have you to protect me and I am getting better by the day." He knew it wasn't much, but he hoped it would stop Frankenstein from being so worried.

Frankenstein's expression didn't change but Raizel inwardly smiled when Frankenstein's thoughts stopped whirling in circles and settled on one course of action. It seemed they were staying here for a while yet. Good. Frankenstein had worked hard on that school for him and he liked there.

"Thank you for your trust my lord. We should stay here for as long as possible... would you like to start on your werewolf training?"

Oh, he had forgot about that. Mentally frowning Raizel focused on the only good part of this training. Frankenstein would be the one teaching him. "Yes."

Frankenstein was a brilliant teacher. In just the two hours they had been down in the lab Raizel had already learned how to regenerate small cuts over his body and he learned the theory of transforming into a werewolf.

Know he was exhausted and hanging limply in Frankenstein's grasp. Almost lulled to sleep by the steady thumping of the blonde's heart.

In fact, he would have already been asleep if it wasn't for how Frankenstein hesitated after reaching their two seperate rooms right next to each other. "Sleep with me."

He felt Frankenstein's surprise at his words before more affection set in. "Of course, master." With that Frankenstein entered one of the rooms and maneuvered his almost limp body under the covers before crawling in himself. The last thing he felt was Frankenstein wrapping his arms tightly around him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Raizel slowly awoke from his dream he felt a strangely comforting feeling on his head. Frankenstein was using his fingers to lightly brush his hair. Playing with the tips on each pass. Raizel simply laid there. Enjoying the feeling of being near Frankenstein.

"Master, I know you're awake."

Raizel tried to suppress a blush but his ears still turned slightly pink in embarrassment. Turning away to hide his embarrassment, Raizel realized that his muscles weren't quite as tender as he expected that they'd be after a training session like that.

Confused, Raizel temporarily forgot about his embarrassment and looked over his suspiciously shirtless torso. By all means, he should have a horrible ache right now…

"Master? Last night I gave you a massage to alleviate the soreness…" Hearing the slight embarrassment in the last words, Raizel gently pushed his mind against Frankenstein's. Asking for entrance instead of plowing in like he very well could. All of Frankenstein's shields lowered at his request, but slower than usual.

Worry suddenly appeared in the back of his mind. Could Frankenstein have restarted those terrible experiments? Was Dark Spear causing problems…

' _So Beautiful. Below him, laying on the sheets was his sleeping master. Careful not to waken him, Frankenstein slowly removed his slightly battered shirt. Unable to avoid looking at the expanse of silky skin even as he neatly folded his masters shirt and placed it in a safe spot. But now wasn't the time to fantasize over his master._

 _Removing the lid of the massage oil he had snatched on the way out of the lab, he slathered a fair amount on his hands and waited for it to reach room temperature. Frankenstein then placed his fingers to his masters still too frail back, gingerly rubbing the oil into his master's back muscles. As he did so, his master let out multiply small sighs of relief._

 _After he finished with the back he moved on to the arms and stomach. Diligently kneading into each of his master's muscles until his master was entirely relaxed and the chances of soreness in the morning were next to non._

 _Know came the tricky part. Should he stop now or continue with the legs. Mustering up his courage, Frankenstein slipped off the pants. Putting a smaller blanket over his master's private areas for privacy less than a millisecond later. But that didn't cover those long handsome legs from his wandering gaze. It took a whole thirty seconds for him to force himself to look away._

 _Blushing madly, Frankenstein got to work. Earlier the sigh's had been whispery and absentminded. But the ones now coming forth were drawn out and appreciative. He wasn't quite sure he could manage to continue at this rate._

 _That last part of the massage had been torture. Hearing the beauty that he wanted yet couldn't have whisper his name like that… he was just glad he finished before he lost control._

 _And know Frankenstein could finally lay with his master to get well deserved sleep. Cuddling with his peacefully slumbering master who was nuzzled into his chest._

 _Smiling fondly at the silliness of his precious master, Frankenstein ran his hand through that silky soft midnight hair. Before doing it again, and again. He continued to do so until the steadiness of the action lulled him into a semi-deep sleep. He'd have to do this again sometime. If his master didn't mind…'_

Breaking the connection, Raizel realized his cheeks were a bright red and Frankenstein was watching him with a resigned look. Instantly he zeroed in on the expression. Seeing that he was out, Frankenstein quickly looked away in… shame. Pursing his lips, Raizel tried to think of anyway to rectify the situation. It appeared that this could no longer be avoided.

Gently Raizel grabbed Frankenstein's hand and placed it atop his head. Sending the message he wanted to get across through their link because he didn't know how to word it.

There was a shocked pause for a total of seven seconds before unadulterated happiness shot through Frankenstein's mind. Pouring out through the link into him as well. "Master, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

* * *

The end

I know that the ending was pretty bad but I lost interest:(


End file.
